


Chocolate

by Frozen Folgers (Frozen_Folgers)



Series: Imagine Elsanna [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Folgers/pseuds/Frozen%20Folgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous → Also imagine Elsa feeding chocolate to Anna and Anna seductively sucking/nipping at Elsa's fingers (while Elsa flusters madly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: No Beta for these works, every mistake is my own and it’s the responsibility of Mrs. Lewis (a.k.a the worst English teacher in the world).

“Ahh,” Anna opened her mouth while looking at Elsa.

 “What are you doing Anna?” The Queen stopped eating her dessert with an incredulous look, one that practically spelled ‘my sister is so weird’.

“Feed me.”

“What?”

“Feed me,” repeated her younger sister while closing her eyes an opening her mouth.

Elsa looked at the vanilla cake with the chocolate ganache and her first instinct was to reach for the fork and give her silly sister a small piece, but then her eyes went to the small squares of chocolate that the cook had used as garnish.

Blushing she grabbed a piece between her fingers and deposited it in her sister’s mouth, before she could react Anna surged forward and sucked her fingers into her mouth, Elsa could barely suppress the moan that wanted to escape.

“The chocolate was melting,” said Anna as an excuse while smiling innocently.

The Queen blushed and spent the rest of their dinner staring at her dessert.


End file.
